deaths_doorfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Damage (DD1)
Elemental Damage is a type of damage that can be dealt or resisted by various equipment and consumable items. The type of element is denoted by a little icon and text, usually located right under the damage box. Otherwise, items that do not have a second box simply deal physical damage. Some classes, passives, and items also grant buffs or resistances to a specific type of elemental damage. In the case of boosting or resisting damage, a green diamond indicates that element is boosted and a blue/purple shield indicates that element is resisted. Excluding Physical, there are currently six different types of elemental damage. Additionally, many enemies in the world deal a specific type of elemental damage, or are considered a certain element. Knowing what element a certain enemy falls under can be extremely advantageous to turning the tide of battle! Cheat Sheet This is a quick cheat sheet that should help with most enemies: * FIRE beats ROT. ** ROT beats BLOOD. *** BLOOD beats FIRE. * Most Undead are weak to HOLY. * Most Plants are weak to FIRE. * Most Final Bosses are weak to ASTRAL. * To the right is a WIP Type Match-up chart: Elemental Types Elemental Damage has its resistances and weakness. Using an element that an enemy is weak to causes the enemy to take double damage. However, when an enemy is resistant it will take half damage. Rot Rot damage is displayed with a skull icon. It is resisted by other rot enemies and, as of Chapter 2, all ice enemies resist rot as well. Rot damage works well against blood enemies, doing double damage to them. Blood Blood damage, abbreviated as Bld in game, is displayed with a drop of blood icon. It is resisted by other blood enemies, but is the weakness of fire enemies. Many blood consumables have a blood spatter icon with a percentage next to them (25%). This means the item has life steal on it and will give you that percentage of the health back, which also scales with damage if used on an enemy weak to blood. Fire Fire damage is displayed with a flame icon. It is resisted by other fire enemies, but is the weakness of rot and, as of Chapter 2, ice enemies. As a rule of thumb, many plant enemies are also weak to fire damage (although most plants fall under the rot element). Holy Holy damage is displayed with a cross icon. It is the weakness of Undead enemies. The only Holy Enemy in game is the Blessed Bishop, a challenge boss, so it is unsure what Holy's weakness and resistance could be. Astral Astral damage, abbreviated as Astl in games, is displayed with a galaxy icon. The most common enemies in game that are weak to Astral damage are Final Bosses, such as the King in Gold, Jaerlaxus, and Omniscia. Most of Chapter 3 enemies are weak to Astral and the Scourges of Frost are also weak to Astral. Ice Ice is a newer damage type introduced in, and currently only available in Chapter 2. Ice resists incoming Physical and Rot. It is assumed Ice may be a weakness to rot and is resisted by fire enemies. Physical Although technically not an element, Physical is the default damage type that any items do. When a weapon or item only has the sword icon on it, that item does physical. Physical has no strengths or weakness, but some enemies can be weak to or resist physical. As of Chapter 4, Physical can now also be boosted or resisted. Buffing Elemental Damage Elemental Damage can be buffed by picking up certain items or playing certain classes. An element is being buffed when it is surrounded by a green diamond. This icon is displayed on the top of the screen, in the center (next to the Atk/Def). This boost can be stacked if you can find multiple boosts. Stacking boosts are additive. The boost applies to items that do that specific damage. For example, having a fire damage boost means any fire item will do double damage, and when facing an enemy who is weak to that element, you'll do three times the damage. The following items and classes will boost an element (giving it twice the damage): * Talisman of Decay (Boosts Rot damage) * Astral Gloves (Boosts Astral damage) * Dragonkin (Boosts Fire damage) * Templar (Boosts Holy Damage) * Vampire (Boosts Blood Damage) * Inflamed Hatchet (Boosts Fire Damage) * Seer's Helm (Boosts Astral Damage) * Knight Errant Companion (Boosts Physical damage) Resisting Elemental Damage Elemental Damage can be resisted by picking up certain items, getting a certain passive, or playing certain classes. An element is being resisted when it is surrounded by a blue/purple shield. This icon is displayed on the top of the screen, in the center (next to the Atk/Def). Resistance halves damage. It is possible to pick up resistance for the same element twice and it seems to stack. Combined with a good amount of armor, you can potentially take 1 damage from an element. The following items and classes resist an element: * Blood Soaked Shield (Resists Blood damage) * Unburnt Gloves (Resists Fire damage) * Frost Helmet (Resists Ice Damage) * Dragonkin (Starts out with Fire resistance on her robe) * Astral Resistance Passive * Astral Shield (Astral Resist) * Knight Errant Companion (Physical resist) Medallions Medallions are a special type of item that turns you into that specific element. This means that you will get a boost to your damage, but at the cost of becoming weak to an element. The one exception is the Astral Medallion, which a 50/50 chance to either buff you or make you weak to Astral damage. * Blood Medallion (Boosts Blood Damage; Become weak to Rot) * Fire Medallion (Boosts Fire Damage; Become weak to Blood) * Rot Medallion (Boosts Rot Damage; Become weak to Fire) * Astral Medallion (Boosts Astral Damage or Become weak to Astral.) Gallery Icons_Attack.png Icons_Boost_Physical.png Icons_Resist_Physical.png Icons_Rot.png Icons_Blood.png Icons_LifeSteal.png Icons_Fire.png Icons_Holy.png Icons_Astral.png Icons_Ice.png Icons_Boost_Fire.png Icons_Boost_Astral.png Icons_Boost_Blood.png Icons_Boost_Holy.png Icons_Boost_Rot.png Icons_Resist_Blood.png Icons_Resist_Astral.png Icons_Resist_Fire.png Icons_Resist_Ice.png Rot.png Bld.png Fire.png Holy.png Astl.png